Tom Jedusor et Hermione
by Draymionee
Summary: Alors que a la bataille finale, Hermione a tous perdu elle deside de retourner dans le temps pour sauver le monde!


Chapitre 1: La solution

Hermione Granger se rendait comme à son habitude à la salle commune des Serpentard... Cela surprenait toujours, une Gryffondor se rendant de son plein gré chez les Serpents! Mais oui, Hermione était devenue la petite amie de Drago Malefoy...

Le prince des Serpentards avec la petite sang de bourbe... enfin plus personne ne l'a surnommé comme ça, pas même les Serpentard, sinon ils allaient avoir affaire à la colère de Drago et c'est pas beau à voir... elle était également devenue meilleure amie avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson... elle était ami avec Théodore Nott mais pas plus, lui étant tout le temps réserver et solitaire. L'approcher était une tâche difficile à la limite de l'impossible.

POV Hermione:

Je marchais rapidement et une fois devant la porte je toquais. Drago va m'ouvrir la porte tout sourire:

"Et voilà la plus belle"

"Bonjours beau prince"

Mon surnom eu l'air de lui faire plaisir. il aimait être comparé à un prince. Comme d'habitude je m'installais sur les genoux de Drago , entre Pansy et Blaise, Théo étant dans son coin. J'étais heureuse, posé et calme, j'aurais voulu rester là pour toujours. Mais au même moment un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Je suis surprise et anxieuse.

"Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je balbutais en tremblant. Suite à ma question Dray devint pâle.

"Ils attaquent le château, la bataille finale vient de commencer"

Je m'énervait instantanément.

"Et c'est seulement MAINTENANT que tu, pardon, que vous me prévenez? C'est une blague?!"

"Calme toi amour..."

Drago se leva, et vint m'encercler de ses bras, je me détende immédiatement. Etre dans ses bras me fit énormément de bien.

Nous 5 sortions de la salle commune pour aller combattre. Mes 4 amis avaient décidé de changer de camps, ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre. Une fois dans le parc, je mesurais l'ampleur des dégâts, tout était ravagé. Je partis aider Ron et Harry pour détruire Lord Voldemort. La bataille faisait rage depuis longtemps maintenant quand je vis au loin Voldemort et Drago face-à-face prêt à s'affronter. Une peur vint fusée dans mes veines. Et si il mourrait? C'est en pensant cette phrase que je me mis à courir vers eux. Mais en chemin je vis à terre le corps sans vie de mon meilleur ami: Blaise

"BLAISE!!! NON BLAISE! je t'en prie!"

Je courus le plus vite possible vers lui,le secouais, lui hurlait dessus, mais rien. Il ne bougeait plus. Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tous nos moments passés ensemble me revint en mémoire: quand il m'a forcé à monter avec lui sur son balai, quand on faisait nos partie de poker, les repas à parler de tout et de rien, nos defis.. Je me repris et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je te vangerais mon frère! Je te le promets!!"

Je me leva et chercha de Drago du regard. Voldemort l'avais lâcher, il se battait contre Greyback. Puis je cherchais Pansy et Théo. Je ne trouvais aucun des deux quand Bellatrix apparu devant moi.

"Tiens,tiens mais c'est la sang de bourbe! Granger! Je vais te tuer comme j'ai tué cette idiote de Pansy!"

Je reçu comme un coup dans le ventre.

"Non!? Tu l'a tué ENDOLORIS!"

Je criais le sort avec toute la colère et la tristesse que je ressentais. Je venais de perdre mes deux meilleures amies... Bellatrix se tordait de douleur et hurlait me suppliant d'arrêter.

"Comme tu veux ma chère... Avada Kedavra!"

Elle était morte. J'avais vengé Pansy... Mais ça ne me rassura qu'un peu car cela ne me la rendrai pas. Je me relever d'un coup, cherchant Drago de mon regard larmoyant. Il était toujours avec Greyback. Je courus vers lui mais au moment où j'arrivais vers lui Greback leva sa baguette.

"Dray! NONNN!"

Mais avant que j'arrive à sa hauteur, Greyback avait déjà prononcé le sort de mort. Drago s'effondra par terre.

"Dray!! Non, n-non pitié pas toi. Mon amour reveille toi, je t'en supplie"

Greyback riais de mon désarroi.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sang de bourbe! Tu vas vite le rejoindre"

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse me lancer de sort, je m'étais relevée et je lui lancer un Avada Kedavra.

En une soirée je venais de perdre tout! Mon meilleur ami était mort, ma meilleure amie également. Théo était introuvable et Drago était mort. Je me laissais tomber au sol et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

{ Si seulement tout ça ne se serait passer. Si seulement Voldemort nexistais pas!}

Et la je fus frapper par une évidence...

"Mais oui!! Il faut le détruire alord qu'il était encore vulnérable!"

Je me levais et courrais jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et me ruais vers le sablier retourneur de temps.

"Je vous vegerai... Je vous le promet, je lui apprenderai l'amour et si sa ne fonctionne pas je le tuerais! Je vous le jure!"

Je m'approchais alors du sablier et retournerais 50 ans en arrière... L'age ou Tom Jedusor n'avais que 15 ans... Je fus propulsée dans le temps, tous tournais autour de moi, et d'un coup plus rien le néant, et c'est alors que je sombrait dans l'inconscience.


End file.
